Clarysol,The Emerald Knight
by Oradette
Summary: In my first fanfic,I told the love story of Stahl and Valdarella,and this is a sequel of that story,this fanfic is about Clarysol,Stahl and Valdarella's future daughter. Gerome X OC,Stahl X OC
1. Clarysol,The Emerald Knight

Clarysol,The Emerald Knight

It had been a month since Stahl and Valdarella got married,and a lot has happened to The Shepherds during that time,they had new recruits,like Say'ri,princess of Chon'sin,and Tiki,the 'Voice of the Divine Dragon',and Chrom and his Shepherds succeeded in defeating the mighty Walhart The Conqueror,the Emperor of the Valm Empire.

But more importantly,during that time The Shepherds found almost all the children of the future that came with Lucina,the daughter of the Exalt Chrom of Ylisse,and his tactician Yadi,and they joined the Army,all but one,Clarysol,the future daughter of Stahl and Valdarella,and this is her story.

Chapter 1:The Emerald Knight

In a peaceful village at the outskirts of Ylisstol,fear and despair had seized its villagers,a band of thieves and criminals wreaked havoc among them,they stole the money to the men,and beat them severely,and kidnapped beautiful young women to rape them,and sell them as slaves.

One night,two young women were walking and chatting on the village,when suddenly,some men came up to them.

"Well,well,what do we have here?" one of the men asked.

"Bwa,Ha Ha! Two pretty lasses! Lady Luck is sure with us tonight!"

"WHAATTT?" one of the women cried very scared.

"Its kinda late for you be wandering alone at the village,unless...you're looking for some...fun!" another man said,looking at them lustfully.

"What do you mean,sir? We were just chatting!" the other woman replied.

"Enough talking! Boys,let's have some 'fun' with these lassies! Shall we?"

"Yeah,it's Party Time!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO,PLEASE! LET US GO!" shout one woman.

"Not a chance,babe! You both look for it!" the man replied grabbing the woman,trying to kiss her.

"HELP,SOMEBODY!" the other woman cried,trying desperately to wriggle off the pervert man.

"No one will come to your aid,kitty! The men of this village poop their pants just by seeing us!"

"Oh,no! We're doomed!"

The bandits were about to kiss the ladies,when suddenly,a javelin was tossed down near them.

"WHAT THE HECK?" one of the bandits asked.

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" the other bandit said.

"UP HERE,YOU BIG STUPID JERKS!" someone screamed.

They all look up,and saw a black pegasus flying in the sky,and a mysterious person was riding the pegasus.

"WHO ARE YOU,AND HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR OWN LITTLE PARTY?"a bandit asked the mysterious flier.

"PARTIES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FUN FOR EVERYONE,BUT I DON'T SEE THOSE WOMEN ENJOYING IT!" the flier said.

"DON'T BE A COWARD,FOOL! COME HERE AND SHOW US WHAT YOU CAN DO!" the bandit replied.

"IF YOU INSIST,YOU STUPID BASTARD!" and so,the mysterious flier flew in the pegasus toward them.

The bandits got shocked when they saw the flier."Whatda? You're a...woman?"

"I am,indeed!" the flier replied."I am The Emerald Knight."

The young female knight was a beautiful girl with long,dark green hair,which it was pulled back in a ponytail,she had light tanned skin,and she was wearing a silver armor,but what most drew attention about her,is that she wore a mask that covered her beautiful face.

"Well,it is our lucky night! Another lass to have fun with!"

"We'll see about that!" the girl said,and she took out her sword.

"HAAARRR" the bandit ran toward her with his battle axe,but the girl quickly stabbed him.

"WHAAATT?" the other bandit shout really surprised."How dare you,whelp? You'll pay for this!"

He tossed a hand axe to her,but she quiclky dodged it.

"Now,it's your turn to die,bandit!"

She flew in her pegasus toward him,and stabbed him as well.

The women were really glad,and felt very grateful for the young girl. "Oh,thank you,milady! You saved us from those ruffians! We're on your debt!" one of the women said.

"Yes,thanks a lot,milady! If there's anything we can do for you..." the other woman said.

"You owe me nothing,ladies,it's my duty to protect the weak and the unfortunate ones," the girl replied."But you ought to be more careful,there's lot of bandits in this village,and it's not safe to be wandering alone late at night."

"We'll be more careful,milady!"

"I must go now,be careful ladies,come on,Bea,let's go home!" and The Emerald Knight's pegasus flew away in the sky.

The women waved at them."Goodbye,milady! Thanks again!"


	2. Longing For A Daughter

Chapter 2:Longing For A Daughter

The Shepherds were back at Ylisstol after defeating Walhart,the Emperor of the Valm Empire,and it was Valdarella's first visit to the Ylissean capital,she liked Ylisstol,and she was very happy with her husband Stahl,and with The Shepherds,but seeing that all her comrades had already their future children with them,made her feel a little bit sad,Val and Stahl still had no future child with them,and she wondered if they will have children.

Chrom and his Shepherds were at the Ylissean palace,and Val was strolling through the gardens,Stahl saw his wife and quickly ran toward her.

"VAL,MY LOVE!" the Cavalier called Val.

"OH,STAHL!" Val replied,and ran to him.

The couple embraced and kissed passionately.

"How's my beautiful Val tonight?"

"I'm the happiest and luckiest woman,by having the most wonderful husband in the world!"

Stahl smiled sheepishly."Wow! That's really intense,Val! And I'm glad to see you so happy,my love,I was getting kind of worried about you lately."

Val got surprised after hearing that."What? Worried about me? But why?"

"Well,I have seen you a little bit sad,and I was afraid that you might be homesick,that you might miss Plegia and your brother Validar,or...that you're not happy with me anymore," Stahl said in a sad and worried tone.

"Oh,Stahl! How can you think that,silly? Of course I'm happy with you,my love!" Val exclaimed hugging and kissing Stahl.

"Oh! Thank goodness,Val! You know I love you with all my heart,and I would do anything to make you happy! But,you had been down lately,please Val,tell me what's wrong."

"Well,it's about those children from the future that came with Lucina,almost all the Shepherds are already reunited with their sons or daughters...all but us," Val said very sad."Even my niece Yadi and Chrom have Lucina and Morgan,I wonder...if we have a child from the future as well,I would love that,Stahl."

Stahl hugged his wife trying to comfort her."Oh,Val! I have thought about that too,my love,I also would love to have our own dear child,that would be wonderful!"

Val began to cry."I'm sorry,Stahl,I shouldn't tell you that,now you're worry and sad because of me!"

"But there's no reason to cry,Val,if we don't have a child from the future,well...we might start making one right now if you want!" Stahl said in a mischievous tone.

"Oh,Stahl!" Val giggled."I would love that!"

"But seriously,Val,don't worry about that,we'll have our own child,my love,you'll see."

Stahl and Val kissed passionately,and Lucina and the some of the children from the future were walking through the garden,and saw the couple,and they walked toward them.

"Ahem! Are we interrupting something?" Lucina playfully asked.

"It's more than obvious that we are,Lucina," Kjelle,the future daughter of Virion and Sully replied.

"Er...Oh,Lucina! What are you doing here?" Val asked the Ylissean princess slightly embarrased.

"Forgive me,Aunt Val,but we saw you here,and it seemed to me that you were crying,is something amiss?"

"Oh,don't worry about me,Lucina,Stahl and I were here just wondering if we have a child from the future like the other Shepherds."

Lucina's face paled."What?" she gasped.

Kjelle looked at her."Lucina,haven't you told them about Clarysol?"

Stahl and Val got all shocked."WHAT,CLARYSOL?" they shouted.

"Oh,Uncle Stahl,Aunt Val! I'm so sorry,I forgot to tell you about your daughter Clarysol! We've been so busy lately struggling with the Valmese and Walhart The Conqueror,that it slipped my mind completely! Oh,Gods,I'm so embarrased!" Lucina apologized feeling very ashamed.

Val was so happy and hugged the girl."So,we DO have a daughter! Oh,Lucina! That's all right,don't feel bad,but...tell us about her."

"Yes,Lucina,please tell us about Clarysol," the Ylissean Knight pleaded.

"Well,my cousin Clarysol is a very beautiful,sassy,and smart girl,people say that she's one of the most beautiful young women of our time."

"Yes,Clarysol is very popular in our time,a great model of chivalry,like me,and she and I are friends,but also fighting rivals," Kjelle said.

"Woo Hoo! I'm a big fan of Clarysol,I want to be as heroic as her,and as Mother of course,Yiipee!" Cynthia exclaimed,and she was Frederick and Sumia's future daughter,she yearned to be a hero,but like her mother,she slipped a lot.

"Oh really?" Val asked."Clarysol,such a beautiful name!"

"Yes,Aunt Val,you chose that name for her."

"Surely Clarysol took the beauty after her mother," Stahl gladly said.

"Oh,Stahl!" Val bashfully exclaimed."She took it after you as well,you're so handsome!"

"Val!" Stahl exclaimed.

"Indeed," Lucina said."She looks a lot like you,Aunt,but she has a beautiful and long dark green hair,the same color of Uncle Stahl's,and like him she's a Cavalier but...instead of riding a horse,she rides Bea,your pegasus,Aunt Val."

"WHAT,BEA? You mean Bea is in the future as well?"

"Yes,Bea is the only memento Clarysol has from you Aunt,you gave it to her before you both...died."

Stahl and Val got shocked."Oh,so we both die in that future as well," Stahl sadly said.

"Yes,you died fighting off the Risen,and my cousin witnessed that,it was really painful for her."

"Oh,my poor Clarysol!" Val exclaimed,and Stahl hugged her.

"Lucina,tell me something,did Clarysol come with you in your journey to the past?" Stahl asked.

"Why,yes,she also came with us."

"WHATTTT?" they both shouted."You mean she's here too? Oh,Lucina,do you have any idea of where she might be right now?" Val anxiously asked.

"Unfortunately,no," Lucina replied."Like I told you before,we all became separated,I don't know her whereabouts,I'm sorry."

"Oh...I see..." Val softly said.

"Don't worry,my love,we'll find our daughter soon," Stahl said to his wife.

"Yes,Aunt Val,we'll find her,you'll see."

At that moment the other children came to them,and joined the group.

"Hmph! What's going on here? You all looked like you just came from a funeral,pathetic!" Severa,the future daughter of Lon'qu and Cordelia harshly exclaimed,she was very snarky,and the biggest squanderer of the group.

"Come on,Severa,there's no need to verbalize such unpleasant thoughts," Laurent scolded the girl,he was Ricken and Miriel's future son,and the intellectual one.

"He's right,Severa! Hush down!" Kjelle replied."Sorry,we're just here telling Stahl and Valdarella about Clarysol,their daughter."

"WHATT,CLARYSOL?" they cried.

Gerome,the future son of Kellam and Cherche,and the 'Masked Rider' suddenly became anxious."What,have you learn where Clary is?"

They all noticed Gerome's stir and teased him."Behold! Gerome's loses his stiffness every time he heard about Clarysol! Hands down!" Owain teased,he was Donnel and Lissa's future son,and the one with the theatrical speaking,and the 'uncontrollable hand'.

"Hah! That's true,and...Clary? Butt out,are ya really that close now?" Brady,the future son of Henry and Maribelle,and the scariest violinist mockingly asked.

Gerome blushed deeply at that."Well...I just want...to know...if they finally find her,and..."

"No,Gerome,we still know nothing about where she might be,we were just telling all about Clarysol to her parents," Lucina said to the Wyvern Rider.

Val noticed Gerome's embarrasment."Oh my,Gerome! It seems you're very fond of our daughter."

"That's because he's in love with her...Oh,Gods! I've said too much!" the coward Noire exclaimed,she was Libra and Tharja's future daughter,and her mother's 'guinea pig' for her hexes.

Gerome's face reddened even more."WHAT,NOIRE!"

They all laughed."Yeah,even this bunny noticed that!" Yarne exclaimed,he was Gaius and Panne's future son,and a Taguel.

"That's not fair,I'm in love with Clarysol as well,she's such a lovely lass,and I even confessed my love to her once," Inigo complained,he was Vaike and Olivia's future son,and a dancer,like her,and a womanizer,he always flirted with every girl he came across,but he always ended up 'comiéndose un cable'.

"Yep,and she ended up giving you a good slap," Nah replied,she was a half-breeded Manakete,and Gregor and Nowi's future daughter,and unlike her she was very serious,and hated her odd name.

Another laughing of the group."Was it necessary to bring that up?" Inigo asked very upset.

"So,you flirted with our daughter too,eh Inigo?" Stahl asked acting like the typical father who didn't like men pretending his daughter.

"WHATTT? Er...Nooo...it was nothing like that...it was just..." Inigo stammered.

"Hmph! I don't see why you make all this fuss with Clarysol,she's just an ordinary girl," Severa muttered with a jealous tone.

"Someone here is jealous of Clarysol," Cynthia playfully affirmed.

"WHAT? I'm not jealous of her! What does she have that I don't?"

"Well..." Owain said.

"Say it and you're a dead man!" Severa cried.

"CAN'T CONTROL!"

Yadi and her son Morgan saw the group,and approached them."What's all that commotion,what's going on here?"

Val ran toward her niece."Oh,Yadi,Lucina said that Stahl and I have a daughter named Clarysol,and she came with them!"

Yadi got all surprised."What? A daughter named Clarysol? Lucina,how come you never told us that?"

"I'm so sorry,mother,I completely forgot with all this Valmese and Walhart issue," Lucina replied very embarrased.

"Don't be mad at her,Yadi,we were all busy dealing with the Valmese," Val pleaded.

"Yes,Aunt Val,you're right,I'm so sorry."

"They're right,Mother,and she's a beautiful and nice lady!" Morgan said to his mother.

"But they don't know where she is right now,I hope we can find her soon."

"Don't worry,Aunt Val,we'll find my cousin soon,I promise you that."

"Thank you,Yadi!"

"Yes Ma'am! I will find Clary soon," Gerome said to the Plegian woman."I must find my...Clary..." he softly whispered.

The mysterious Emerald Knight flew up in the sky with her black pegasus,and landed near a cottage,the girl dismounted her unit,and knocked the cottage's door.

A young woman opened it."Welcome back,Milady."

"Thank you,Fiore," the girl replied,as she got inside it.

"You got me all worried,Milady! What happened out there?"

"Those damn bandits,they still keep up with their misdeeds on the village,I just dealt with two of them who were just about to rape some young women."

"Oh my,that's terrible!"

"It is,indeed."

"But,Milady,you ought to be more careful out there! We came from the future to try altering it,and look out for your parents...Lady Clarysol."

"Of course,Fiore,that's my main mission,but I can't let those bandits continue wreaking havoc,I'm a Knight,just like my father Stahl,I must protect those villagers," Clarysol replied,letting her hair down,and taking off the mask that covered her beautiful face.

"Lady Clarysol,you're so beautiful,just like your mother Valdarella,Mother once told me that she was one of the most beautiful women of Plegia."

"Why,thank you,Fiore!" Clarysol replied slightly embarrased."Your mother Hannah was Mother's maid,and her best friend,we came here to find her as well."

"Yes,I hope we can find them soon,by the way,I don't understand why you cover your face with that mask."

The young woman held the mask,and brought it close to her chest."This mask is very special to me,Fiore,it was given to me by someone...very special," Clarysol said,and she sighed.

Fiore looked at her friend mischievously."Oh,you mean...Gerome,that Wyvern Rider sure means a lot to you,that sigh was the sigh of a woman in love!"

Clarysol got all embarrased,and her cheeks blushed in a bright red color."What? It's not...like that...Gerome and I are just...good friends..."

"Sure,Milady," Fiore giggled."That's why you're blushing deep red right now,eh?"

"WHATT?" Clarysol gasped,covering her face with her hands."I AM NOT BLUSHING!"

"Calm down,Lady Clarysol! Don't get flustered,we'll soon find out our parents...and Gerome."

"I hope so,Fiore!" the half-Ylissean,half-Plegian young woman exclaimed."I hope to find you all very soon,Father,Mother...Gerome..." Clarysol whispered.


	3. The Family Are Reunited Again

Chapter 3:The Family Are Together Again

The next day,a man from the village where the bandits were causing chaos went to the Ylissean palace,looking for a meeting with the Exalt Chrom.

"I'm here to request a meeting with the Exalt Chrom," the man said.

"Very well,sir,please follow me," the soldier said as he took the man inside the palace.

Chrom was with his wife Yadi,and Lieutenant Frederick at the Main Hall.

"Your Grace,this man asked for a meeting."

"Very well,soldier,you may go now," Chrom replied."All right,good man,what can I do for you?"

"Your Grace,I'm here on behalf of my little village,which is at the outskirts of Ylisstol,and we're having a lot of problems lately because of a ruthless band of thieves and ruffians who had sowed panic among us,they're very dangerous,they steal all the money to men,and then beat them,and take women to rape them,and sell them as slaves,needless to say we're very terrified and desperate with this situation."

"What?" Yadi cried."How can they do such awful things? Chrom,we must help those villagers!"

"Of course,Yadi,we'll help them," Chrom replied to his wife."Don't you worry,good man,The Shepherds will get rid of those bandits,so your village can be a peaceful place again."

"A thousand thanks,Your Grace! But I must inform you something that happened last night,two young women were strolling at the village when some of those bandits harrased them,they were about to rape them,when suddenly,a mysterious knight on a black pegasus appeared,and got rid of those bastards easily,and those women said that this knight was actually a young woman with long,dark green hair,and had her face covered with a mask,and she referred herself as 'The Emerald Knight'."

Gerome was walking near the Main Hall when he heard that."What?" the Wyvern Rider gasped."A young woman with green hair,that wore a mask,and she called herself 'The Emerald Knight?" Oh,Gods! That's...Clary! She's on that village fighting those bandits! Oh,no,she will be in trouble if those bandits find her,I must go there and save her!" And Gerome quickly ran to the garden,and look out for his wyvern,Minerva.

"MINERVA!" Gerome called the wyvern,and she quickly came toward him.

"Come on,Minerva,I know where Clary is,let's go to that village!" Gerome said mounting her,and soon they flew away in the sky.

"I appreciate you told us that detail, good man,we must help that girl as well,you may go in peace now,we'll depart to your village immediately."

"Oh,May Naga bless you all!" the villager exclaimed,and left the palace.

"Frederick,summon The Shepherds,tell them to get ready to depart to that village,we'll face some tough ruffians."

"Milord,almost all Shepherds are now in other missions,the only ones availables are Stahl,Valdarella,the children,and us."

"I see...very well,we'll take them,I think this will be an excellent opportunity for the children to prove themselves,and gain some battling experience."

"All right,milord,I'll summon the children now,and explain them the situation."

"Thank you,Frederick,come on,Yadi,let us prepare to depart as well."

"Yes,Chrom," Yadi said.

Valdarella was at her room,and Hannah,her former maid at Plegia was with her,she came to visit the Plegian young woman.

"Oh,my lady,I'm so glad to see you so happy!" the maid said.

"Thank you,Hannah! And I'm even more happy now after learning that Stahl and I have a future daughter,and she came with Lucina in her journey to our time,she's somewhere out there,I hope we can find her soon!"

"I'm sure you will,milady."

Stahl entered the room."Val,Frederick informed us that at a nearby village,a band of thieves is wreaking havoc among the villagers,and that we must prepare now to depart there,to battle those men."

"Yes,Stahl,let's get ready now."

"Milady,allow me to go with you," Hannah pleaded.

"But Hannah,this surely will be a dangerous task," Val replied.

"I don't care,milady,I'll be glad to help you in some way."

"All right,Hannah,you may come,but stay close to us,and be careful."

"Thank you,milady,I will."

"Come on,Val,we must go now," Stahl said to his wife,grabbing her hand.

The ruthless bandits were really pissed off with this 'Emerald Knight',they were reunited at their headquarters,discussing what to do to get rid of the girl.

"That bratty knight,she came out of nowhere,and easily took down our best men,where did that brat came from?" one of them complained.

"Yeah,and we don't even know who the heck she is!"

"Boys,we have a serious menace in that 'Emerald Knight',we must swat that butterfly quickly,or we can kiss our fun at this village goodbye!"

Another bandit came and joined the group."I found out where that lovely knight lives,is a cottage,not so far from here,and she's staying there with another girl," the man told them.

"Can you lead us there?"

"Sureee!"

"Well,boys,let's pay a little visit to those lovely butterflies,shall we?"

"Yeah! And while we're there,we'll have some 'fun' with them,BWAHAHA!"

"It's PARTY TIME,BOYS!" and the men went straight to the cottage where Clarysol and Fiore were staying.

The Shepherds were about to depart to the village,to deal with the bandits.

"Are you ready?" Chrom asked."Is everyone here?"

"Yes,Father,we're all here,except for Gerome,I couldn't find him anywhere,I wonder where he might be?" Lucina said to her father.

"I bet his out there,looking for his beloved 'Clary'," Inigo added with a somehow jealous tone.

"Well,I guess we have to go without him,are you ready for battle?" Chrom asked.

"Woo Hoo! Yeah,it's Hero Time for Cynthia!"

"Hmph! I'm ready to kick some bootys!" Severa bragged.

"My sword hand is howling,it can't wait to stab those bastards!" Owain exclaimed.

"Now,now,kids,you mustn't let your excitement blind you,don't do anything foolish,you're still young,and you still have a lot to learn," Frederick scolds them.

"Don't worry about us,Father," Cynthia replied to him.

"Yeah,and don't call us 'kids',we're almost the same age as all of ya," Brady added.

"All right,that's enough! Let's depart now to that village!" Chrom said to them.

And they left the castle,and went straight to the village.

Clarysol and Fiore were still inside the cottage,unaware that the bandits were coming to their place.

"Lady Clarysol,we must resume our quest for our parents," Fiore told her friend.

"I know Fiore,but still,I'm worried about those damn bandits,if we leave now,they'll continue with their mischiefs,bullying this village's good people,we can't allow that!"

"I know,but.."

But at that moment,a cottage's window shattered,when someone tossed a burning log inside it.

"What was that?" Clarysol asked.

"Milady,a burning log,and the cottage is quickly burning up!Hurry,we must leave this place!"

"WHAT? Cough! Cough!" Clarysol said,coughing due to the smoke.

The flames frightened Bea,the pegasus,and she quickly flew away in the sky.

The girls got outside,but Clarysol soon realized that something very important was still inside the cottage.

"WHAT? MY MASK,IS STILL INSIDE,I MUST GO FOR IT!" Clarysol cried.

Fiore held her."HAVE YOU GONE MAD,MILADY? THAT COTTAGE IS ALMOST BURNED UP!"

And indeed,soon there was nothing form the cottage but smoke,burned logs,and ashes.

Clarysol dropped herself to the ground,and began to cry."AHHHH! OUR COTTAGE,MY BELOVED MASK,IT'S GONE! WHO THE HECK DID THIS?"

Fiore hugged the girl trying to comfort her."Milady,I'm so sorry!" she said,weeping as well."But at least,Bea is safe and sound,she got frightened,and flew away!"

"Oh,yes! My beloved Bea! My poor girl,I hope she returns soon!"

Some laughing were heard."BWAHAHAHA!"

"What?" Clarysol grumbled."WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELVES!"

"Well,well! Looks like the mighty 'Emerald Knight' isn't so mighty now!" one of the men mocked.

"WHAT? SO IT WAS YOU,YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! WHY?" Clarysol angrily screamed.

"It was the only way to get you outside,so we can avenge our friends,the ones you put down last night!"

"And you soon will be with them!" Clarysol cried,as she grabbed her sword."HAARRR!" and she stabbed the bandit.

"Who else wants some stabbing?" Clarysol asked them.

"I think it's time someone teach this brat a lesson,GET HER!"

And the battle began.

"MILADY,LOOK OUT!" Fiore cried.

Clarysol was outnumbered,but she fought like a wild tiger.

Meanwhile,Gerome was still trying to find Clarysol,but still there's was no sign of her.

"Oh,Gods! Still no sign of Clary,where could she be?" he wondered.

But suddenly,he spotted something familiar up in the sky,and it was getting closer.

"What's that? That looks like...Bea?"

Indeed,it was Bea,the pegasus got closer to both Gerome and Minerva.

"Bea must know where Clary is,and it seems she wants us to follow her,Come on,Minerva,follow Bea!" Gerome said to his wyvern,as they followed the black pegasus.

Clarysol was still struggling with the bandits,but she was way outnumbered,and soon,she was defeated.

"Well,Girlie,I think this battle is OVER!" a bandit mocked,as he pushed Clarysol,and she fell to the ground.

"You,bastard!" she mumbled.

"MILADY!" Fiore cried,and she ran toward her.

"This sure was tough,but now it's time to destroy these beautiful flowers,right,boys?"

"Yeah,but first let's have some 'fun' with them!"

"Yeah! Let's start by ripping their clothes!"

Fiore got frightened,and she and Clarysol hugged themselves.

"We'll start with the 'Emerald Knight'!" a bandit lustfully said,and grabbed Clarysol's hands.

"Let me go,you fucking bastard!"

"Hmm! You really are beautiful,you're a ripe little peach,I'm getting horny!"

Clarysol was frightened."NOOOO!"

The man was about to kiss her,when suddenly,a Tomahawk came down from the sky,and put down the pervert.

"WHATT?" Clarysol gasped.

"WHAT WAS THAT? FROM WHENCE DID THAT COME FROM?" a bandit asked.

They all looked up to the sky,from where the Tomahawk came,and saw a wyvern,and on it,there was a young man wearing a mask.

"WHATTTT? IT CAN'T BE! GEROMEEEE?" Clarysol wondered.

"WHO THE HECK YOU ARE,AND WHO INVITED YOU TO OUR PARTY?" a bandit shouted to him.

"YOU'RE VERY BRAVE DEALING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND,NOW I WANT TO SEE HOW BRAVE YOU ARE DEALING WITH ME!" Gerome shouted,as he and Minerva landed near Clarysol.

"GEROME!" Clarysol gladly exclaimed."But... how did you know where we are?"

"Well,I got a little help from a certain black pegasus," Gerome responded to the girl,and Bea landed near them.

"Oh,Bea! Thank you,my girl!" Clarysol said caressing her pegasus' muzzle.

"Come on,Clary,grab your sword,and let's pair to fight these bastards!"

"Yes,Gerome!" But then,it came up to Clarysol."Wait a minute,Gerome,did you said...dealing with 'MY GIRLFRIEND' a little while ago?"

Gerome blushed deeply."Er...we have no time...for that..."

Clarysol blushed as well."Oh...right...we must fight...now,but we'll...talk later about...that..."

They paired up and a new battle began,and in the nick of time,The Shepherds finally arrived,and soon joined them at battle.

"Oh! Chrom and The Shepherds are here!" Gerome exclaimed.

"Yes,and Lucina and the others are with them!"

Chrom saw them."Gerome,it seems we came just in time! SHEPHERDS,ATTACK THOSE BANDITS!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S THE EXALT CHROM,AND HIS SHEPHERDS!" ATTACK THEM!" a bandit shouted.

Lucina quickly stabbed one of them."For Ylisse!"

"BEHOLD...RADIANT DAWN!" Owain shouted,stabbing a bandit with his 'Missiletainn'.

"This is your last dance!" Inigo said,putting down one the bandits.

"Say Goodnight!" that was Severa's war cry to one of them.

"This ends here!" the tomboy Kjelle exclaimed.

Clarysol couldn't help giggle."They haven't change a bit!"

"No,they haven't," Gerome chuckled.

Fiore was watching the battle really glad."Thank goodness,they came just in time."

She didn't notice that a bandit was about to grab her."You're so pretty!" he said,grabbing her arm.

"LET ME GO! HELP!" Fiore cried.

Hannah saw the girl."Oh,that girl is in trouble!" And she grab a log,and hit the man's head with it.

"Let her go,you pervert!" she cried.

The young woman looked at the maid gratefully."Thank you,Ma'am!"

"You're welcome,sweetie!"

But then,Fiore got shocked."Whatt? It can't be! She looks like my..."

"Is something amiss,child?" Hannah asked her.

"Well...it's just that..."

But at that moment,Stahl,Valdarella,and the other children came to their aid."Hannah,are you all right?" Val asked.

"Yes,Milady,I'm fine."

Fiore looked at the Plegian woman."She's Valdarella,Clarysol's mother,and he must be Stahl,her father,and she called that woman 'Hannah',so she's my..."

The remaining bandits came toward them."Time to deal with these meddling Shepherds!"

"I love this part!" Stahl exclaimed,as he and Val paired up,and attacked them.

"Don't mess with a bunny!" Yarne screamed,transforming into a rabbit,and kicking one of the ruffians.

Laurent knocked one down with a Thoron attack."A logical result!"

The coward Noire suddenly got all aggresive and laughed maniacally."HAHAHAHA! BLOOD AND THUNDER!" She shouted,and shot one bandit down with an arrow."Is it over?" she asked,coming back to herself.

Nah transformed herself into a dragon."Ha! I'm not scared!" and she knocked down a bandit with her dragon breath.

"Go,Go,Go!" Cynthia came in her pegasus,and stabbed another one.

And finally Morgan,who wanted to be just like his mother Yadi,got rid of the last bandit with his sword.

"YIPPEEEEE! We got rid of those bandits!" Cynthia exclaimed."Now I'm officially a Hero! Woo Hoo!"

"Yeah! We did serious booty kicking here!" Severa happily said.

"I AM INVINCIBLE!" Owain shouted.

"Betcha we aren't 'kids' anymore!" Brady exclaimed.

The children celebrated their victory in style,and Chrom,Yadi,and Frederick felt very proud of them.

"They grew up to be valuables units of our Army!" Chrom happily exclaimed.

"Yes,love,you're right," Yadi replied."I guess you can't treat them as little kids anymore,Frederick!"

"Guess not,Milady,I'm really proud of them!"

Stahl,Valdarella,and Hannah joined them."What a sweet victory,the children did a great job!" Stahl exclaimed.

"Yes,my love! They're really wonderful!" Val said,without knowing that Gerome found her daughter Clarysol.

Gerome and Clarysol were still up in the sky with Minerva and Bea,respectively.

"Wow,Gerome,we did it! We defeated those bandits!" Clarysol cried very happy.

Gerome saw Stahl and Valdarella."Yes,Clary! Now,follow me,there's some Shepherds down there I want you to meet...that you might recognize."

"Yes,Gerome."

They landed near the group,and he helped Clarysol dismount Bea,and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me,Clarysol and...don't be nervous."

She got confused."What?"

They walked toward Stahl and Valdarella.

"Here comes Gerome," Chrom said.

"What?" Lucina gasped."That girl...is she?"

The couple saw them,and they both felt a chill inside."Stahl? That girl! It is possible that...?"

Stahl was feeling anxious."Yes,Val...I think she is..."

Gerome and Clarysol stopped near them."What? That couple! Gerome...are they...?" Clarysol whispered,and she was trembling.

The Wyvern Rider gently smiled."Stahl,Valdarella...this is Clarysol...your daughter!"

Everyone gasped."WHAT?" Chrom shouted really surprised.

Val's eyes were getting misty,and she was trembling."Wh-What? Stahl...our beautiful...daughter!" she gasped.

The knight was trembling as well,and hugged his wife."Yes,Val...our...daughter..." Stahl stammered as his tears began to fall down his face.

"Gerome! They're my...parents?" the girl anxiously asked.

"Yes,Clary...they're your parents!"

Clarysol eye's filled with tears."Father...Mother!" she exclaimed,and she began running toward them,her beautiful and long dark green hair was waving in the wind.

Stahl and Val also ran to her."CLARYSOL!" they cried.

Clarysol finally got to them,and they all embraced.

"Clarysol...my sweetheart...!" Val said drowned in tears.

"Mother,Father...I've missed you so much!" Clarysol sobbed.

"My beautiful and sweet daughter!" Stahl exclaimed,hugging his daughter.

It was a touching moment,all The Shepherds were weeping at the scene,even Severa,although she was trying to hide it.

"Hmph! Sniff! I'm not crying...it just...I got dust in my eyes...Snif!"

"Sure,Severa,sure," Cynthia mocked.

Yadi was feeling really touched."Oh,Chrom! This is so beautiful!" she whispered.

"Yes,Yadi! It's like when we found out about Lucina!"

"Yes,you're right,Father!"

Hannah got close to the family."Milady,I'm so glad you finally found your daughter!"

Val was still weeping and hugging her child."Thank you,Hannah!"

Fiore walked toward the maid."You had found your daughter as well...Mother!" Fiore sincerely exclaimed.

They all gasped."What? You're my...child?" Hannah asked in shock.

"Yes,Hannah...Fiore is your future daughter! Clarysol told her.

Hannah trembled,and her face blushed."But...I don't even...have a husband yet!"

"You will,Mother...you will!"

Hannah looked at her daughter,and they both embraced."FIORE,MY CHILD!" she sobbed.

"MOTHER!" the girl exclaimed,crying.

"It has been a beautiful day for all of us!" Val exclaimed.

"Yes,Mother! And all thanks to Gerome! He found me,saved me from those perverts,and...brought me back to you!"

"You're right,sweetie! We owe Gerome a great debt!" Stahl exclaimed,and looked where Gerome was.

The young man was away from the family,it was a moment just for them,at least,that what he thought.

"Come here,Gerome! Don't be shy!" Val said to him.

"Er...well.." Gerome was feeling a bit bashful,he didn't want to go there,but his wyvern Minerva pushed him straight to them with her nose.

"Aaargh,What? MINERVA!" he shouted.

Clarysol slowly walked toward him."Thank you,Gerome! I'll be eternally grateful to you for this!" the girl said,and she hugged the young man,and kissed his cheeks,and Gerome couldn't help blushing deeply after that sweet gesture of Clarysol.

"WHOAAA! LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" Cynthia playfully exclaimed.

"Yes,it sure is!" Lucina replied.

"Not fair,he gets all the kisses and love of Clarysol,and I just got slapped by her!" Inigo complained.

"Well,Gerome is the one she loves!" Kjelle said.

They all laughed at that,making Gerome and Clarysol felt very embarrased.

Yadi got close to them."Welcome to The Shepherds,cousin Clarysol!"

"Yadi!" the girl exclaimed."I'm so happy to see you're here too!" And they embraced.

Finally,all the children from the future were all reunited with their parents,and now The Shepherds were a big and happy family.


	4. Last Chapter

Chapter 4 And Last:Gerysol,The Love Of A Masked Rider And A Pegasus Knight

The villagers were very happy,The Shepherds got rid of the bandits that terrorized their peaceful village,and the people felt very grateful.

"All the world's gold still wouldn't be enough to pay you for what you did for us,Your Grace," the man who asked for The Shepherds' help said to Chrom."We shall always remember your heroic deed! A thousand thanks!"

"It's our duty to keep Ylisse as a peaceful and happy place for all its people,but don't thank me,thank this brave and amazing children who did a swell job defeating those bandits,well...them and 'The 'Emerald Knight'," replied Chrom.

"Your right,my good Exalt...Long live The Shepherds,and long live The Emerald Knight!" the man exclaimed.

"Long live The Shepherds! Long live The Emerald Knight!" the villagers cheered.

The children felt very happy and proud with all that cheering.

"Woo Hoo! I'm a Hero,just like Mother!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Behold! My sword hand twitches!" Owain happily exclaimed.

Clarysol enjoyed watching them."I can see all my friends are with The Shepherds,and they're really glad to be here!"

"Yes,Clarysol,you were the only one still missing on The Shepherds,but you're finally here,and we're very glad to have you!" Yadi said to her cousin.

"Indeed,Clarysol,we're happy to have you with us," Chrom replied.

Clarysol's eyes got misty."Thank you,Chrom,cousin Yadi! I still can't believe I finally found my dear parents,is like a dream!"

Val hugged her daughter."Is not,my love! We're finally reunited,and we'll be together forever! Your Father and I promise you that,my baby!"

"Yes,sweetheart! Henceforth,we'll be a happy family!" Stahl exclaimed,hugging both his wife and daughter.

"Mother,Father! You have no idea how happy I am seeing you here in this time,seeing you...alive!"

"Lucina told us about the future,we're so sorry about all those tough moments you dealt with!"

"That's not important,Mother,I'm here now,and I even brought Bea,your pegasus,the only memento I had from you."

"Yes,I saw her,and...it's kind of odd and uncanny to see now two Beas!"

The 'Beas' were together near them,and they were getting along very well.

Kjelle approached to Clarysol."I'm so happy to see you again,Clarysol," she said hugging her friend.

"Thank you,Kjelle!"

"You know,my pride is still hurt,after our last mock fight that you won!"

"Are you still upset about that?" Clarysol asked really surprised.

"You bet I am! I've training a lot,so we can have another match,and this time,I'll be the winner!"

"We'll see about that,Kjelle!" And both girls laughed.

"Hmph!" Severa grumbled.

"Um...I'm so happy to see you too,Severa!" Clarysol exclaimed.

Cynthia joined them."You were marvelous,Clarysol! You're my new hero,after Mother of course!"

"Thank you very much,Cynthia!"

Inigo came with his typical flirting."Guess lovely Clarysol got impressed with my remarkable battling skills,isn't she?"

Clarysol giggled."Of course,Inigo! You were really brave out there!"

Inigo got all excited."Oh...really? Perhaps we should discuss my reward...about a kiss?"

"Stop it,Inigo,or I might slap you again!"

"Ouch! That was really harsh!" he complained.

They all laughed,and Clarysol gave Inigo a mischievous look,and suddenly she gave him a kiss.

"Er...what...?" the young man gasped,blushing deep red.

"Your reward,Inigo!"

"Wow! It's been lovely!"

The children laughed again,and Stahl and Val felt really blissful."Stahl,I still can't believe we found our daughter!"

"You're right,Val,but Clarysol is now with us,and I'm so lucky,I have two beautiful and lovely women now,what else could I ask for?"

Val hugged her husband and kissed him."Oh,Stahl! You say the sweetest things,and I have the most handsome and adorable man of all world!"

Stahl bashfully chuckled."Wow!"

Hannah and Fiore walked toward them."Milady,we really are lucky women by having such beautiful and sweet daughters!" Hannah said.

"Yes,Hannah,we sure are!" Val replied."Fiore,thank you for being my daughter's friend,for being with her all this time!"

Fiore slightly blushed."It was an honor,milady! Clarysol and I are good friends,just like you and Mother!"

"That's right!"

Clarysol looked up for Gerome,and went to him."Why are you here alone,so far from us?"

"Well...this is your time to be with your parents and friends,and you know me,I don't feel comfortable around so many people."

"I know,Gerome...that's why I decided to come here to be with you,we're alone now...just you and me..."

Gerome gently chuckled,and got closer to the young woman,he grabbed her hand,and they both remained silent,watching their friends celebrating over a deafening hubbub.

The Shepherds returned to the Ylissean palace,and night had fallen on Ylisstol,and Gerome and Clarysol were strolling through the palace's garden,and holding their hands.

"Gerome,I want to ask you about this 'MY GIRLFRIEND' business,now there's plenty of time!" Clarysol mischievously said to the wyvern rider.

"Er...Oh...that..." Gerome stammered feeling really abashed.

"Yes...that...,and don't tell me that came up over a moment of excitment,because I'm not going to believe it!"

The young man bashfully chuckled."Um...no,Clary...that wasn't a movement of excitment,I...really meant that...I...well...like you a lot,you're...very important to me..."

Clarysol felt her face burn at that."Gerome..." she sighed.

"You know I'm very shy,Clary...and I'm not very good with words,but that's how I feel about you...my love,that's why I gave you a mask,that was a way to show you how much I care for you!"

"What?" Clarysol gasped,and then she remembered about the mask's fate,and she began to cry.

"WAAHHAAHH! That mask! Oh,Gerome!" she cupped her face with her hands.

Gerome got worried at looking Clarysol so depressed."Clary...what's wrong? Why are you so upset and weeping this way?"

"Oh,Gerome...I'm so sorry! That beloved mask...it got burned on the cottage's fire...that was really horrible...and now that you're saying that,I feel even worse..."

Gerome looked at the girl tenderly,and hugged her."Oh,Clary! Never mind that,it was just a mask,what really matters is that you came out unharmed,safe and sound,and...we're here together."

"I know...but still...that mask meant a lot to me...it was your gift to me!"

"Clary,my love! Look,if you want,I can give you another mask right now."

Clarysol gasped."Whattt? Another mask? You mean you have another mask?"

"Indeed,Clary," And Gerome took off the mask he always wore,and gave it the young female Knight.

"Uh...What? Gerome,what are you...doing? Your precious mask...you're giving it to me?"

"Yes,I am giving it to you,my love!"

Clarysol almost melt at Gerome's gesture,and she gazed at him."Gerome,your face...it's been a while since I saw your sweet face...you're so handsome...I don't understand why you cover your handsome face!"

Gerome deeply blushed at that."Er...you really think so?"

"Of course,you're the most handsome man of all world,well...after Father of course!" She giggled.

The Wyvern Rider looked at Clarysol with love."For you,Clary,as a token of my love for you...I love you,my beautiful Clarysol!"

The girl almost swoon at that."I love you too,Gerome!"

Gerome grabbed the girl's face with his hands,and got closer to her,he closed his eyes and kissed Clarysol's mouth,it was a sweet a passionately kiss.

Near to them,and hidden in the garden's bushes,the other children were spying on them.

"Hey,move over your big butt,Cynthia! I can't see a thing!" Severa grumbled.

"Look how's talking about big butts!" Cynthia complained.

"Shut up,you two! They might hear you!" Kjelle whispered.

"Oh,Milady!" Fiore exclaimed feeling embarrassed.

"It is not correct to be snooping others," Laurent said.

"No one invited ya to come!" Brady replied.

"Not fair,Clary loves him! What does have that I don't?" Inigo complained.

"This bunny is getting frightened!" Yarne exclaimed,as he tried to leave the scene,but ended up pushing all of them to the ground,and they fell right in front the couple.

"WHATT?" Clarysol cried.

"Hmph! What are you doing here? Spying on us?" Gerome angrily asked.

"Um...well...we..." Noire answered.

"Oh,Gods! This is so embarrasing!" Clarysol exclaimed burying her head on Gerome's chest.

"Come on,Clary,let's go somewhere else," Gerome said to his girlfriend,grabbing her hand.

"Behold! Gerome got mad at us!" Owain exclaimed.

"Of course he's mad at us! We were spying on them!" Lucina replied.

Gerome and Clarysol went to a secluded place of the gardens.

"Gerome,please,don't be mad at them,you know how they are," Clarysol pleaded.

"I know,Clary,but it still bothers me!"

"Let's forget about that,shall we?"

"Well,if that is your wish..."

"Of course,Gerome."

Gerome grabbed Clarysol's waist,and kissed her again,it was a sweet and romantic moment for both of them,a moment that they will never forget.

The next morning,Stahl,Valdarella,and Clarysol were strolling through the streets of Ylisstol,it was their first walk as family,and they were really enjoying it.

"This city is so peaceful and beautiful," Val said.

"Yes,Mother! Ylisstol is more beautiful that I thought it would be,and the people are so friendly and nice!"

"And there's lot of good restaurants here,with so delicious food!" Stahl exclaimed.

"Oh,Father! Always thinking of food!"

"Oh,really? Do I think of food in the future as well?"

"Definitely,Father! You're really a big glutton in my time!" Clarysol said.

Val couldn't help laugh."Yes,Stahl is a food lover,I still laugh when I remember that first night we spent together at Carrion Isle,how his stomach grumbled when he taught about food."

"Heyy!" Stahl exclaimed slightly embarrased."That was really embarrasing,the way my stomach grumbled,and it happened in front of Val,I was so embarrased,I just wanted to stick my head on the ground!"

"Oh,Stahl! You're so silly and adorable!" Val exclaimed,kissing Stahl's cheek.

Clarysol laughed."That was really funny,Father! I want to hear more stories of you,when you met,and all that."

The couple looked at each other slightly embarrased."Well,Clarysol,we'll tell you some of those stories,but others...er...well...they're not suitable for a young lady like you!" Stahl said.

"Oh,Father,I'm not a child! Actually,I'm almost the same age as you!"

"Yes,Stahl,she's have a point on that."

"Er...well,I'll tell you what,let's go first to a restaurant,to see if you inherited my appetite,and then we'll tell you everything you want to know about us,do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal,Father!"

They kept walking,when suddenly,Minerva and Gerome,who got himself a new mask,landed near them,and Bea was with them.

"Er...Hello,Clary! Good morning Stahl,Valdarella!"

"Hi,Gerome!"

"Hello,Gerome!" Stahl and Val greeted the young man.

"Well...I was having a ride with Minerva,and saw you,and...I would like you to join us,Clary...Look,I even brought Bea with us! Will you join us?"

"Oh,Gerome! Father,Mother,May I?"

"Of course,Sweetie! You may go!" Val said.

"Yes,Clarysol,of course!" Stahl replied.

"Thank you,Father,Mother!" Clarysol exclaimed,hugging them.

"Be careful,Love!" Stahl said.

Clarysol ran toward Bea,and mounted her,and soon they were flying across the sky in their units.

"We've been blessed with a beautiful and wonderful daughter!" Stahl said,putting his hand on Val's shoulder.

"Yes,my love! A wonderful daughter,and a wonderful family!" Val exclaimed,putting her head on Stahl's chest.

And so,this story ends,with the love of Gerome and Clarysol,the union of 'The Masked Rider' and his wyvern,and 'The Emerald Knight' and her pegasus.

The End

Gerome and Clarysol were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley,Clarysol became the Hero the villagers needed,and they lived a happily and peaceful life along with Minerva,Bea,and their children.


End file.
